insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezreal
Skills Ezreal is naturally in tune with magic. With the use of his gauntlets and a magical amulet he procured from a ruin, he can shape this energy into the form of a bow and fire arcane arrows. These come in two flavors: Essence Fluxes, which have a relatively short range of ten feet, but hit everything in their path, and Arcane Shots, which can reach up to twenty-five feet away, but only hit one thing. Ezreal also gains two more abilities through his gauntlets and amulet. He can teleport up to seven feet away, with the ability to fire a shot either before or after the teleport that has light homing capabilities on a target within ten feet. He can also channel his inner magic before releasing a larger version of an Essence Flux, which travels until Ezreal releases his concentration and only hits his opponents, but does so with force comparable to being hit in the face with a zweihander. Aside from his skills with magic, Ezreal is a hardcore explorer. He's skilled enough at path-finding that he never needs to carries that he hasn't made himself. Speaking of maps, the ones he makes are as accurate as a hand-drawn map can possibly be. He's usually equipped with a length of rope and a compass, which are pretty much all he needs. Ezreal is also a skilled combatant, having some experience with the League of Legends back on his own world. While he mostly prefers to hang back and shoot his opponents, he can hold his own in a fight. He has more skill dodging blows than punching. Ezreal is mortal, though his innate magic makes him more durable than the average human. His training on the Fields of Justice has left him quite familiar with death, though Summoning magic has kept him bound to the mortal plane. Here, there is none of that. If Ezreal were to die in Pandora, he would stay that way. Ezreal cannot channel his inner magic without his amulet and left gauntlet. The right gauntlet is only there to look nice. He also is used to receiving aid from a Summoner, so his fighting style will need time to readjust. None of his attacks have any sort of tracking capabilities except for Arcane Shift teleportation ability. The bolt fired with a teleport is the weakest attack Ezreal possesses, and the teleport itself physically strains Ezreal, preventing him from doing it more than twice in a minute. The Trueshot Barrage, Ezreal's improved Essence Flux, requires a lot of energy, and Ezreal can only harness three of these in any given day, and not all at once. Personality Ezreal's first and foremost personality trait would have to be his impatience. He cannot sit still for long periods of time without degenerating into a ball of energy and eagerness. He loves exploring more than anything; finding new places and being the first to map them out is practically what he lives for. He's developed a sort of fondness for combat during his time in the League. He won't start fights with random people on the street, like some Champions, but he's not going to run from a good fight. Back home, Ezreal couldn't stand the Champions who were using the League for their personal evil schemes. In Pandora, that will probably translate into villains and traitors. The Prodigal Explorer is skilled at learning new technology and figuring out the purposes of magical artifacts. It only took him a couple days to master his amulet and gauntlet, which are a moderately complex magical device. He's highly intelligent, but has never really sat still for formal education beyond reading and writing. Speaking of writing, his handwriting is the sort of scrawl one would expect from an impatient, possibly ADHD, explorer. It's legible, but on the low end of the spectrum. Instead of things like mathematics and history, Ezreal's intelligence shows in street smarts, his aptitude for technology and artefacts, and good logic capabilities. Appearance Ezreal stands at about 5 feet, 10 inches. His messy blonde hair could reach down to the base of his neck if it wasn't constantly sticking up in every direction possible. He's never without his trusty goggles, which are normally perched on his forehead until they're needed. He wears a yellow-gold colored outfit consisting of a shirt, pants with more holes below the knee than fabric, some good boots, and a small, frayed vest. He keeps a compass hooked around a belt loop on his pants, and his trademark amulet on a chain tucked into his shirt. He wears gauntlets with the same color scheme as the rest of his outfit. When in a fight, he will manifest a bow made of blue magic sigils from the left gauntlet. Relationships History Pandora History